


Imagine: You Vs. Dean

by swayingfangirl



Series: Imagine [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fighting, Make Up, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swayingfangirl/pseuds/swayingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine getting into a fight with Dean then admitting your feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine: You Vs. Dean

Your hand clenched as you felt something rub behind you, but you didn’t look. Whatever it was was sticking to the shadows and one wrong turn would-

A hand snatches your shoulder and begins shaking you. You panic and begin to flail, after all even the best of hunters could get scared.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Dean was shaking you awake, managing to avoid your strikes before your finally awake and panting as you stare at him wise eyed.

"Dean…."

"You were having a nightmare." He takes a step back before holding up a couple of bags of Chinese food. One of which Kevin grabs eagerly and starts to pull out the plastic containers.

You groan and your stomach begins to do some flips as you consider eating fried rice for the second week in a row.

"What’s wrong now?" Sam walks in carrying a few other bags holding essentials such as toilet paper and soaps.

"I’m sick of Chinese… and spending day and night over these books! This is ridiculous!" It had just spilled out of you, and it was only by the look on Dean’s face that made you realize that it had probably been a little too harsh.

"Do you even realize how easy you have it? Free food, free place to sleep, and all we ask is for your help in some research and you’re complaining to us?! I don’t see you running out there to risk your life for us! Hell, all you do is asleep around here! When do you think was the last time any of us has a good night sleep?! You think it’s easy for us?! Sammy and I have been to hell and back. And your complaining over some reading?!"

You wanted to fight back, but he was right. And even Sam’s sympathetic look couldn’t say otherwise.

"I didn’t mean it…"

"No of course you didn’t. Because all you think about is yourself." Dean whirls around, letting the food and keys fall to the table.

You flinch and hang your head holding back tears.

Sam follows his brother out trying to calm him down.

You and Kevin sit in silence for a few minutes before you close the book you were once drooling on and excuse yourself. You follow the same path as the brothers for a bit, but instead of heading to the bedrooms you take the stairs and head to the outside.

Technically you’re not even allowed to go out, but it didn't matter now did it. You needed the air, you needed the space. After all what was wrong with just a few minutes.

Once outside you pass the Impala without a second glance and continue forward until you’re off the road and wandering in the corn field. You don’t go very far though making sure to keep just outside of the one and only street lamp. God knows how many horror movies have taught you that lesson. And you listen as the crickets chirp around you, a good sign that nothing evil lurked nearby.

Habitually threading your fingers through your hair, it tangles for a bit and you flinch and gently tug on it, till the knot disappears.

It wasn’t normal and you knew that. You weren’t sick either, at least with nothing medicine could solve.

Ever since you had been thrown into this hunter lifestyle, nothing had been the same. Always on the run, always covered in blood, always having to learn some new Latin to make it through to next week.

The boys had stumbled across you some time ago and offered to help out. You just requested that you’d rather not do the fields work if necessary.

You felt yourself to weak to handle it, and now your body was proving it could barely handle this. You ran yours fingers through the other side, again another clump of hair. Usually you would have twiddled your fingers and let the hair fall into the garbage pawn where it would be buried under fast food wrappers.

Not this time.

You left it in your hands staring at it until it was barely visible in what little light you had. Maybe you were just over thinking it... Stress caused some hair loss, but it had been a few days since you brushed your hair right?

Calls came from the bunker but you had no interest in returning just yet.

You let the hair fall as you stand up. Brushing yourself off, you turn away from the voices and head deeper into the corn stalks, then freeze.

The crickets have stopped. And there is a soft crack behind you. You immediately regret this decision and promise to beat yourself up later for not carrying a knife on yourself.

With a defiant scream you twist on your right heel, swinging your right forearm to the attacker's face. Your attack is blocked, like it’s supposed to be and immediately after you left leg comes up and around to try and hit the waist..

It could have been seen as superhuman the way your leg was snatched out of the air in mid kick, hell for a second you believed it yourself. With a sharp yank, your back and the ground become quite friendly with each other.

With no time to catch the breath that had been knocked out of you, you wheeze and throw a second kick with the loose for to the man’s arm. He curses with a familiar voice and drops down to the ground.

"Knock it off. It’s just…" your fist collides with the side of good save knocking him away.  Painful to your knuckles, but at this point in the game it was bearable.

Instead of rolling away though, you tackle him down further. Throwing punches at whatever you can hit. It’s Dean, but it’s not at the moment. It’s everything you hate. Every demon that’s caused you heartache and pain. Every damn person who thought they were better. Every person who took their anger out on you.

Your punches lose momentum and strength quickly though, and  within a few minutes your arms feel like lead leaving you unable to lift then from Dean’s chest.

"Next time," cough cough. " You need a punching bag, how about using the one chained inside."

Tears are streaming down your face mixed with some snot. Your shaky hand lifts to wipe away what it can. You’re stealing the man at his hips and is hard to see the damage you’ve done. but you use this time to speak.

"You’re right. This isn’t anything close to my old lifestyle and someday it’s ten times worse and that’s…saying a lot. You don’t know my past Dean. You barely even know me. Every time you step out that show I wonder if that’ll be the last time I see you. Any of you for that matter." You take a shaky breath before continuing. "I feel responsible every time you tell me there is another death because I can’t find the answer fast enough! Dean, I’m pulling handfuls of hair our a day! Don’t tell me that I don’t care! I love you De-!"

In one swift motion, a hand comes up going behind your head and pulling you down. There’s little resistance from you as your face becomes buried into the sandpaper-y neck.

"I’m sorry. I got upset at you for things out of your control. And I may not know the past you. But I know the you now and that’s what matters. I’ll always be here for you. I’ll always come back."

Dean’s hand grips your hair as his other wraps around rubbing your back.

"I love you too." His voice is almost a whisper in your ear, but the moment you hear those words you can’t help but let your body relax into his arms.

You aren’t sure gone long the two of you remained like that, but once Sam and Kevin find you it all becomes a blur.

Sam carefully pulls you off of his brother passing you onto Kevin, who in turn checks you over swiftly and helps you stand. Sam helps his brother up while exchanging some words before they turn to you. You’re exhausted, both mentally and physically and lean on Kevin as the four of you start walking back to the bunker. 

Dean comes up behind you, grunting a bit as he lifts you off the ground and into a cradle hold. He kisses you forehead and leads the pack through the field.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 'Imagine' Series, where I base the story/oneshots off of requests and imagines that I receive and find through various sources.
> 
> Please note I'm not a bad writer, but I do most of the writing and posting from my phone so there tend to be errors. If anyone would like to offer beta services I'd be very very grateful.


End file.
